Victorious: Jori Secret Crush chapter 1
by Eleanor1996
Summary: First story I've written, I hope you like it. I'm not sure how many chapters I'm going to do but I'll see how it goes. If you happen you read this chapter tonight 14/07/13 I should also be putting chapter 2 up in about an hour depending how distracted I get. Thanks for reading and tell me what you think:)


**I've never written a fanfict before but i read a few and thought I'd give it a go. Please read and comment what you think it would be much appreciated. Oh and this a Victorious: Jori fanfict, it contains sexual scenes and swearing just to let you know.**

I can't believe Sikowitz partnered me up with Jade again! He does it for every assignment, I'm sure he's trying to force us to be friends. Tori thought to herself, although she wasn't sure why she was slightly happy and had butterflies at the fact Jade was coming to her house.

The doorbell rang and Tori ran to get it, it was Jade of course.

"Hey, Jade come in."

"I would have come in even if you didn't want me to!"

Jade was being her usual self, moody and snapping at anyone who happened to pass her.

"Let's just get this over with Vega, I'm already pissed enough that I have to do this assignment with you."

"Oh, and you think I'm jumping with joy that I have to do it with _you_?"

"Watch your mouth, Tori."

Tori couldn't help but noticed the seductiveness in Jade's voice and facial expression. It was almost as if she was threatening to punish her, in a sexual way. Tori's heart raced with excitement but shook off the thought immediately.

*3 hours later*

"Let's stop I'm getting bored. Do you have food, I'm hungry?" Jade asked.

"Yeah, just go look I'll be back in 5" Tori replied.

Whilst in the bathroom Tori adjusted her make-up and hair and sprayed some perfume. What the fuck am I doing? Tori thought, I've got Jade in my company not a hot boy. Tori didn't know what was wrong with her today, but it was freaking her out a little.

When she got back to living room Jade was sat on the couch, eating a sandwich and watching CSI.

"I see you made yourself comfortable" Tori joked.

"So?" Jade snapped.

"Nothing, I was joking. You need to chill out a little, Jade. You're always shouting and snapping at people, what is wrong with you?"

"Nothing! And anyway do you really think you'd be the one I'd come to if I had a problem? Sit you down and tell you what's wrong with me today, because if you do, you are completely wrong. I'm leaving, be at mine at 7 tomorrow."

And with that, Jade left. Tori was confused and really wanted to know what was wrong with Jade. She was always moody but what she said was different than how she'd normally react, it was as if Jade did actually want to come out to Tori and tell her what was wrong.

The next day at school dragged for Tori, but she couldn't help but look at Jade's ass every time she walked past, and stared at her during class when she wasn't looking. She just wanted the day to hurry so she could go to Jade's house that night. Tori repeatedly told herself, no I can't like Jade, I'm straight, but the thought kept running through her mind.

When at Jade's later that night, Jade went downstairs to make them some food when something caught Tori's eye. A diary. She laughed to herself, Jade? A diary? No way. She was contemplating whether to read it or not but her she was hungry to get her hands on it. She opened it up to the most recent entry and it was written last night. Tori's eyes widened and she gasped at what she'd just read. _'I don't know why I wouldn't just tell Tori what was up; I've wanted to tell her for long time but couldn't pluck up the courage. I mean, how would she react if I told her I had a crush on her, she'd probably laugh and think I was joking or be really shocked and never speak or look at me again. I don't know what to do.' _She flicked back a few pages and read '_Tori looked so hot today in those skinny jeans and crop top. Her ass is magnificent!'_ Tori blushed and decided to put the diary down before she got caught snooping. Her heart was beating faster than normal and she had butterflies at the thought of Jade finding her attractive. Jade liked Tori, and Tori was almost convinced she liked her back, but how could she tell Jade she knew she liked her? Make a move, or just leave it?


End file.
